Harry's Fortune
by Kats323
Summary: Harry gets and Inheritance. HP finds parents. On Hold. Condencing chapters and having it read by my beta ember. Also fixing some things up as my style of writing has changed. ON HOLD LOST LAPTOP. Sorry!


AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own any character not involved with the Harry Potter Books. Though I wish I did, I don't.  Hope you like the story and I can't wait for your reviews. Oh well, on with the story. New AN at the end.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Parseltongue_"

**Harry's Fortune**

Chapter One

A 15 year old boy was doing homework in his room. He looked ordinary. But he wasn't. He was a Wizard. His name is Harry Potter. He went to Hogwarts. His parents were dead. Or, so he thought. But that comes later.

"Potter get down here." yelled his uncle, Vermon Dursley, up the stairs.

"Coming." Harry called down to him, scared of what his uncle would do to him if he yelled. Harry got up and put his things away so if anyone checked to see if he was doing anything, they wouldn't find out he was doing his homework. He then went down stairs.

"Make lunch for us. Now." Vermon said.

"Yes sir." Harry said going over to the stove. He got everything he needed and started to cook. After making lunch for them, he grabbed an apple and went outside to wait for them to be finished. As he was leaving he caught his aunt Petunia Dursley's eye. She looked at him with sad eyes. Right before he passed his cousin Dudley Dursley, he saw that his cousin was happy that he was getting in trouble with his uncle for not doing down to make lunch without being prompted. He was grinning in glee. After half an hour he went back inside and saw that they had left everything where it was and started to clean up. He put everything by the sink and started washing the dishes. Half an hour later, he dried off the last dish. He went back up stairs and got his homework out again. He worked on it until it was time for supper. Then he went down stairs and started making supper. After waiting for them to finish, he did the dishes and went back up stairs. Before he could even get to his bed, he heard a click. His uncle had locked him in.

*Later that night*

Lucius Malfoy crept up to the house. It was pitch black. He went to the back of the house. He noticed a glow coming from one of the windows. It was around midnight. It was July 31. At that moment he heard a scream. He ran to the back door and blasted it open. He ran up the stairs. He had just reached the top before a power surge knocked him off his feet. He was thrown back down the stairs and landed at the bottom. He laid there a couple for minutes to catch his breath that had been knocked out of him when he landed. After the power surge had disappeared, he got up and rushed back up the stair to find the door to Harry's room on the floor where it had been blown off its hinges when the surge first hit it. He looked inside and found Harry floating over his bed. He rushed over to Harry and tried to touch his arm to see if he could wake him and calm down. He was able to and Harry immediately started to calm down. He also floated back down to his bed and seemed to be coming around. He had been glowing before but now it started to disappear the whole time and had stopped by the time he reached the bed. Harry awoke.

"Ugh." Harry groaned.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No." Harry answered. He thought about what was just said. He stiffened and opened his eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Get away from me." Harry said trying to sit up.

"I was coming to tell you something I thought you might have found interesting. But we can continue this later. Right now you need to pack. You are coming with me." Lucius said holding out his hands. He transfigured Harry some clothes. Before he continue to speak, Harry's Uncle came to the doorway.

"BOY!! What are you trying to do, wake the whole neighborhood with your freakiness?" Vermon yelled at him. "I don't care what your Aunt said; you get out of my house right now and take your freakiness with you."

"You leave the boy alone. No wonder he looks the way he does if he was raised by you." Lucius yelled back at him. "Now shut up." he said waving his wand and saying the silencing spell. When his uncle realized he couldn't speak he backed away and rushed out of the room. They heard the door to the Master Bedroom slam shut.

"Thanks." Harry said grateful that he didn't have to listen to his uncle yell at him. He was still cautious as to why Malfoy was being so nice and why he seemed to care. But he really just wanted to get away. So he decided to make Malfoy swear an Oath to not allow anyone to harm him including himself. "I would like an Oath that you will not harm me nor are you leading me to harm." He said firmly.

"You're welcome. Of course. I, Lucius Malfoy, swear on my Magic that I am not leading Harry James Potter to anyone who will harm him nor will I personally harm him in anyway." Lucius intoned. There was a flash of gold light as the Oath took effect and then it disappeared. "Now, let's get your stuff packed as we need to leave here as soon as possible so we can talk.

Harry got off his bed and ducked under it for all of his valuable possessions that he kept under a loose floor board and Lucius moved to the bird cage. He waved his wand and the cage was clean. He shrunk it and put it in the trunk that was at the end of the bed. Harry put his stuff into the trunk and finished a minute later and shut his trunk. Lucius came over and shrunk it. He gave it to Harry and told him to put it in his pocket. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder so he could apparate them to his manor.

"Hang on tight." Lucius said before the apparated away.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in Malfoy Castle in the Entrance Hall. A house elf popped in.

"Do you need anything master?" it asked. Her name was Misty.

"Yes, please get a room ready for my guest." Lucius said "And please get Draco for me. Tell him to meet us in my Study"

They walked through the halls and finally came to a door. Lucius opened it and went inside. Harry hesitated. After a moment, he went inside.

"Please sit down. Draco will be here in a moment." Lucius said. He was sitting behind a desk. It had papers in neat piles all over it. There were book shelves against the wall. They held about 100 books each. At that moment Draco came in.

"You wanted to speak to me dad." Draco said sitting down next to Harry. "Wait what is Potter doing here?"

"Well, there was something I never told you about. Harry is here because you both need to hear what I have to say and because he had just come into his inheritance when I went to get him."  
"Well?? Are you going to tell us?? It's late. I'm very tired and need to get to sleep. You seemed to have forgotten that I had a _very_ trying night." Harry interrupted. Draco gapped at him; no one interrupted his dad when he was speaking.

"Harry…" But whatever he was about to say was interrupted.

There was a pecking sound at the window. Draco went over to open it since he was closest to it. When he opened the window five owls flew in. One was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Another was Pig, Ron's owl. One was from the school most likely with his owl results. The other 2 he did not now. He had never seen them. He took the letter from Hedwig and put it down. He rubbed her head affectionately. He looked at Pig.

"Pig, get down here now." Harry called up to the owl. Pig flew down to him. He took the box from him and put it with his letter.

The owl from school flew over to him and gave him his letter then flew out. The other two came and gave him what they had and left.

"Ok, why did you get so many owls at once?" Draco asked.

"It my birthday and my friends always send me something so it will get to me by 12; since that was when I was born." Before Harry could continue, a black dog jumped through the window. It ran to Harry and knocked him over. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked laughing at the dog antics. The Malfoy's had their wands pointed at the dog.

"Harry, back away from that dog slowly. That is Black, I can tell it is." Lucius said.

"No, you will NOT harm him." Harry said. Their wands flew to him. He caught them and put them in his pocket with his. Harry looked at Sirius. He changed back to human.

"Pronglet, why aren't you at your Aunt's house? You need to go back." Sirius said hugging him.  
"Siri, I can't. You know how they treat me. They were getting worse. And besides I don't want to go back." Harry said hugging Sirius back. Before they could continue they were interrupted my Lucius.

"Black, you will get out of my house this instant. You are not welcome here." But before he could say anything else, Harry interrupted him.

"If you want me to stay here, you will allow him to be here. He is my godfather. And I don't get to see him that often. Voldie and Peter made sure of that." Harry said.

"Harry, you should still go back. You know Voldie could find you if you don't go back." Sirius said.

"No, he is not allowed to go back there. He never was meant to go there to begin with. He has other living relatives." Lucius looked at Harry. "Why have you never gone to them? Or your godmother for that matter."

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!" Harry Yelled. "I have a godmother? Why didn't anyone tell me? And who's me other relatives? I never heard about them. Why didn't I go to them 15 years ago if they were alive?"

"I didn't know who your godmother was and I didn't know you had any living relatives. Unless you're somehow related to someone I didn't know about." Sirius said confused.

"Why don't you to use a heritage potion. It will tell you who you are related to." Draco suggested.

"Can you make it for me soon?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I don't have too. I made some for practice today." Draco said. "Let me go get it. Dad can you get the parchment. Make sure it's big, you know how long they can get."

Draco left the room to get the potion and Lucius went to his desk and got a piece of parchment out and resized it to be larger. Draco came back in a few minutes later.

"Here you go. All you need is some blood and you're ready." Lucius said handing Harry the potion and putting the piece of parchment down on the table. Harry added the blood.

"Now put three drops on the paper."

Harry did so. Right away it started to fill up. It started with him and spread. After it seemed down he looked at it. He gasped. There on the paper was…….

There on the paper were his parents' names. He traced their names. Under each name were the words dead or alive. Under Harry's parents' names, the words alive stood out. He was shocked. It said his parents were still alive. He then followed the line up to the very top.

On his dad's side or the family, the names Gordic Gryffindor, Merlin, And Helga Hufflepuff stood apart from the rest. On his mom's side, the names Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw stood out. He stared he couldn't believe that they were there at the top. Also on the paper were the Malfoy's. They were related from his dad's side and were fourth cousins removed. He looked at the paper in shock.

"Let me see." Sirius said after five minutes of watching Harry stare at the paper. Harry silently handed over the paper. Sirius looked over the paper. He looked back at Harry. As he was about to say something, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor in a faint.

Sirius rushed over to him. "Harry, Harry wake up!" He said, but Harry wouldn't wake up. He tried enervate. He still did not wake up.

"Stop, Black! He's in a trance. He'll wake up when he is done taking to whoever has him. We will have to wait until then." Lucius said. He walked over to Harry. He swished his wand and Harry floated. "Let's take him to the room I had prepared for him and wait for him to wake there. And while we are waiting Draco will show you the Castle." Lucius went to the room and put Harry down on the bed. Draco showed Sirius around the Castle.

-Harry's POV-

He looked around the room he was in. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the door. The door opened and five people came in. When he saw their robes and their crests he knew right away who they were. He looked at them in shock. They were the four founders.

"Where am I? How are you here? I thought you were dead." Harry asked them.

They smiled at him. "We have come to tell you some very important things about yourself. You have just found out you are our descendent but what you don't know is how you became our descendent. And we have come to give you something from all of us." Godric Gryffindor said.

"I'll go first." Rowena said. She went to the middle of the room. "Now come here so I can give you my powers and knowledge."  
"Wait! Hold on a sec." Harry said. He looked at Salazar. "_Where is your secret Chamber?_" He asked in parseltongue.

Salazar looked at him in surprise and answered back, "It's in the Girls bathroom on the 2nd floor."(I can't remember what floor the bathroom is on grrr)

"Ok, I believe you are who you say you are." Harry said. He walked to the middle of the room and let Rowena take over. She started to talk in Latin. Harry floated in the air while the powers transferred over to him. Godric took over for her and started talking in Latin. Helga soon took over and the Salazar. After Salazar was finished, Harry began to glow and his powers swelled. Then he was floated gently down.

He looked different. He was 6' 2" now and had filled out. He looked like he should have been if he didn't have to stay with his relatives for most of his life. He looked at the founders and noticed everything was fuzzy. He took his glasses off and he could see clearly now. He was happy he didn't need his glasses anymore. He conjured a mirror and looked at himself. He looked different. His hair was now down to his middle back and with is new height, his clothes didn't fit. He also had 2 wings growing out of his back. They were black with a green tint. He liked how they looked.

Harry turned to the Founder's and gave them a look.

"You must leave us now but we will come to you in your dreams or whenever you might need us. Just know we are glad you are our descendent and we want you to be happy." Godric said to Harry. Harry hugged them goodbye for now and they disappeared. But Harry didn't go back to the real world. He stayed in this dream like world. Suddenly he was surrounded by this mist. It was very thick. In the mist you could faintly see the outline of 3 people.

These people were Merlin and his parents. They walked towards Harry and as they walked to him the mist started to thin. He could only stare when he finally saw them. Then he started to cry. He was so emotional because he hadn't seen his parents in so long. He never wanted them to leave his again.

"Oh Harry." Lily said. She came over to him and gave him a hug and to hold him as he cried. After he was finished crying me went over and hugged his dad. He had stopped crying by this point and only wished he could stay here forever. He really didn't want to leave his parents when they were done talking.

"Harry, look at me. I know this is hard for you but you must listen to us. We are very proud of you and only want you to b proud of yourself. We know your life has been hard and we are sorry it has been but you must go one with your life. Your life is nowhere near its end and it had better not end anytime soon. We understand Harry, we really do but now it is time for you to understand that life must go on." Lily said/explained.

"Harry, we are so proud of what you accomplished and we only want you to accomplish more. Yes we are alive. But we are trapped and the only way to find us is for you to train. We want to be with you but we are being forced to watch you grow up from afar. You must find us after you have trained Harry." James said.

Harry looked at them and finally understood. He picked himself up and held his head high. He would find his parents soon and help them in any way he could.

"Can you tell me about where you are staying?" Harry asked. He was smiling and hugging his parents in joy that they were there with him.

"Only that it's someone close to you keeping us away. You know this person quite well and have trusted them since you met them. You can do it Harry. Use your Slytherin traits. You will find it easier to find us if you do. Of course we never mentioned we were at the place where my map is made from. Nope we also never mentioned you are closer to finding us when you look in the room that always changes. Nope we followed the rules and never mentioned anything of the sort." James said looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry started to shake in anger. DUMBLEDOR was keeping his parents locked up. He couldn't believe it. He was ready to kill him.

Harry growled and started to curse Bumblebee in parseltongue.

(Warning, there is cursing about happen. If you want to skip this part look, for the next warning)

"_That mother fucker!!!! I could kill him. Goddamn him. He must die!!!! Down he goes. Ohhhh, he messed with the wrong person!!!!_" Harry screamed.

(Ok, I'm done. The cursing has now ended. It wasn't much but then I'm not in a bad mood. Ok, on with the story.)

Lily tried to calm Harry down, but it wasn't working. James tried next but he wasn't much help either. So, James took matters into his own hand and smacked Harry lightly across the face. Lily could only stare in shock, no believing that James would hit his own son. Harry's head came back around and he stared in shock at James.

He then smiled a little and said, "Thank you dad. I think I needed that." James and Lily sighed in relief that Harry wasn't too upset with being hit by his dad.

"But be warned, that was the first and only time you will ever raise your hand to me. Do you understand?" Harry said in a deadly voice. James quickly nodded his head and watched as his son's emotions did a 360 for the second time in less than 5 minutes. Harry looked at them and then turned to Merlin and asked him what he was doing there.

Merlin had been watching the interactions between Harry and his parents. He was shocked that Harry's emotions could change so quickly. When he heard the question he shook his head and decided that answering would be his first choice of business.

"I'm here to give you my knowledge and power so it may help you in the near future. I'm also here to give you some advice. Look before you jump." Merlin said calmly.

"Now, let's get this show on the road. I have places to go and people to see." Merlin said. Harry quickly moved into the center of the room again so Merlin could exchange powers with Harry. Merlin started to speak in Latin and Harry soon found himself rising off the ground. Lily and James watched this take place as they knew their time with Harry was almost up.

Soon the transfer was done and Harry floated back down again. Harry said thank you to Merlin and watched as he disappeared. Harry turned to his parents and said, "I know our time is up. I'll see you soon. I will rescue you."

Lily walked over to him and gave him a hug. She then said to him, "When you do come and get us, kick his butt out of office. We want to watch so get us first please. He has many things to own up to."

Harry hugged her back and said softly, "I will mom. I will. I'll come get you soon and I plan on taking my castle back ASAP."

"I'll see you soon. Bye." Harry said. He gave them both another hug and then disappeared back into the world of the living.

Sirius sat next to Harry's bed, worried about Harry. He was still clutching Harry's Family Chart. He had been shocked to see the word alive under Lily and James name. He had thought they were dead because he knew if they had a choice, they wouldn't have left Harry. They loved Harry too much to let him live with anyone but themselves or their trusted friends. He knew something must be keeping them away from Harry all these years. Harry should have been with his parents all these years instead he was abused by his supposed family, the Dursley's. He knew Harry wasn't telling him everything they did to him over the years and he also knew he probably never would. But at the same time, this was a good thing as Sirius knew he would lose his temper and would most likely kill them and he would really end in jail for something he actually did this time.

Sirius knew this was going to take some time from the glance he had taken of the chart. Harry had a lot of powerful ancestors and when you go into one of these sleeps it was usually to meet the ancestors and let them give you any gifts or powers they wanted their descendant to have. The more ancestors you had that were going to give you gifts, the longer you were asleep. Harry had been asleep for a total of 12 hours when he finally seemed to fall in a normal sleep. Sirius could already see the changed in Harry. Harry was now over 6' and had filled out considerably. He also had 2 wings coming out of his back. Sirius knew he needed to stretch them out better so he helped Harry flip to his stomach so he would be more comfortable. Harry sighed after he was on his stomach. Sirius smiled because he knew it took a lot for Harry to trust anyone enough for them to touch him when he was asleep.

-Harry's POV-

Harry knew someone was in the room with him. When he felt the person help him flip over he knew it was Sirius. He could just tell. He knew there was a select few that would dare touch him when he was asleep as he reacted violently when someone touched him who wasn't a friend. He knew he could trust Sirius to keep him safe so he went back to sleep. The rest would help him heal faster and it would help him gain control of his new powers.

-Regular POV-

Sirius watched Harry sleep and made sure no one bothered him. He had questions for Harry and knew only Harry would be able to tell him what he wanted to know. So Sirius waited and watched.

-6 hours later-

Harry woke up and immediately noticed that Sirius was still in the room with him. He didn't open his eyes and asked, "Have you been here the whole time Padfoot?"

Sirius jumped a little when Harry spoke ad then rushed to Harry's side.

"Of course I've been here the entire time. I was worried about you. Are you ok pup?" Sirius said

"I'm better then I was Padfoot. I met the Founder's and Merlin. But Pad, my parents came to me. Bumblebee is keeping them locked up. They never died Paddy. They wanted to be with me but couldn't. I need to help them Pad. I want to help them so much. I need to train myself so I can take down all those you appose me." Harry said

Sirius felt so bad for Harry and could tell he needed someone so he leaned over and hugged Harry. At first Harry was stiff but then he relaxed and hugged Sirius back. He had never been around affectionate people before he had met Hermione and the Weasley's. Harry looked down at Sirius and said, "Sirius, I need to get up and take a shower, freshen up. Then I think we should all sit down and talk? Ok?"

Sirius nodded and said he would get Draco and Lucius together so they could talk. He knew Harry was going to be emotionally drained and would need all the help he could get.

Harry went into the bathroom and lit the candles in the room without thinking about it. When he did notice he was surprised but not surprised because he knew he had a lot of power now. He tried to fill the bathtub with water wordlessly and wandlessly and it worked. Maybe he didn't need to train after all. He knew he would have to practice but he really wanted to get his parents ASAP. So he decided that the next day he would go to Hogwarts and kick Dumbly out and rescue his parents. Maybe even take over as headmaster as he knew everything there was to know now.

Harry quickly showered and concentrated on conjuring clothing for himself. He decided on black pants, boots and robes with an emerald green shirt. The robes hung open and billowed when he walked. He also decided he wanted at least 1 tattoo and piercing. He walked out of his room and tried to remember on how to get to the living room. But before he could pick a way to go, a Dobby popped up in front of Harry and said he was to take Harry to the living room. So Harry grabbed Dobby's hand and let him pop them to the living room to get there faster. Sirius, Draco and Lucius were already there and Severus also happened to be there. He had been talking to Lucius when Sirius had come in saying Harry was awake and needed to talk to them. He also said he was freshen up and would be with them shortly.

So Lucius and Severus had fallowed Sirius to the living room and they had called another house elf to grad Draco and tell him he was needed in the living room and to get his butt down there. Draco showed up within 10 minutes. They waited for about 10 more minutes for Harry to show up. Severus was curious as to why Potter was there in the first place and knew Dumbledore would want to know where he was.

Dobby popped into the living room and let go of Harry's hand. "Will you be needing anything else, Master Harry?" He asked.

"Can we please have some refreshments? Thanks Dobby." Harry said. He headed over to the couch to sit with Draco and Sirius. Sirius was at one end and Draco was at the other. Lucius and Severus sat across from them in chairs. He sat in between them and decided he needed to get Oaths if he didn't want this to get back to Bumblebee or Voldie.

"Before I start, I will need Oaths that anything said in this room tonight will not leave your lips unless you are speaking to whoever is here or also knows."

Sirius immediately gave his oath as he knew his godson. He would not tell you anything unless you did what he said to do. He was like his mother in that sense as he was extremely stubborn when it suited his fancy. Lucius and Draco were hesitant but gave their also. They all stared at Severus now as he was the only one who didn't give one yet. He was debating if he should. He knew if he was caught with holding info he would get tortured by his one master. Harry finally relented. "You may give the information out if it is a life and death emergency. You life is more important than what I am about to say."

Severus finally relented and gave his oath. After the glow faded, Harry settled back to start to explain what happened when he went into the trance.

AN: That's where I'm going to stop. Most of this is the same. But I have added more details to different spots. This will still be on Hold as I don't want to try and write too many things at once. But I will update as soon as possible. The chapters will be longer so you'll notice that this will be the first Chapter alone now. Hope everyone likes it and I can't wait for your reviews.


End file.
